JYN'S JOURNEY A Star Wars Story
by starwarsfan88891
Summary: Jyn's Journey Jyn Erso goes to establish an alliance that could make the Rebels win, but a ghost of her past finds her first Loosely connected to Rogue Han but different story.
1. titles

**JYN'S JOURNEY: A Star Wars Story**

It is a dark time in the galaxy as the Empire is over the galaxy and the Rebels try to fight them. HAN SOLO and LUKE SKYWALKER blowed up the Death Star in Yavin but that is not enough, as the Empire is now coming back. It is up to heroes to save the galaxy, heroes like Jyn Erso the Rebel commando.

Jyn has gone to Kashyyk the Wookie planet to negotiate an alliance with the Wookies, but she is pursued by an evil force even she does not know about. Can the Wookies help the Rebels win the war or will the Empire reign and what of Jyn's past.

JYN'S JOURNEY


	2. CHAPTER 1 Old Friend

The sun rose over Kashyyk, homeworld of Wookies, and the mist rose up over the jungles. It was hot humid and steamy, and animals scurried under the trees as great monkey lizards rose to find their morning breakfasts. Above the sky the jungle canopy's solemn morning sounds was interrupted by the woosh of a starship, a silver ship with blue linings and Rebel insignia. Aboard staring at the window at the golden sunrise was a female figure hooded with a blaster by her side.

"We are landing in 5 minutes." A robotic voice called from the cockpit.

"Very well" the woman responded. The robot pilot was a protocol droid like C3P0 and did fly the ship quite well, soaring over the towering jungle canopies of Kashyyk. The ship came over a landing pad and it landed slowly and there were Imperial symbol on it and then some soldiers come out. Their white armor was no mistaking them as stormtroopers of the Empire, and an officer walked up to the ship.

"Hail"! he shouted "State your business upon Kashyyk." The officer say.

The door open and out steps the hooded figure, wearing a dark cloak but armor and boots and her blast rifle slung over her shoulder. "Hello, I am a trader here to do business with the Empire's trading post."

"Oh? Well then come with me, and please show me some credentials if you will. We can't trust if no Rebels coming here." The officer say and step up with the stormtroopers.

"Sure" and the woman show him ID but she was pulling back her hood and it appear to be an old woman. He nods and then walks with her into the building.

"Now please have a seat." He pulls her chair for her. "And tell me what goods you bring?"

"Sure" the woman begin to sit but "hope" and she kick the chair and it fly over the table!

"Ahhhhh!" the officer shouted. "She is attacking!" He shouted out to the door but then the woman pull out her blaster and aim it right at his face.

"Shut up or I will shut you up." She say lowly.

"Fine." He looked at her nervously and angrily.

"Tell me where the Wookie village is." She demand him looking over her shoulder for any stormtroopers.

"And why would I tell you that?"the officer frowned.

"Because" she cocked the hammer on the blaster and put it closer at him.

"Fine fine it's on the other side of this quadrant, go 30 minutes south and you'll reach it but not your ship. We have guns there and they will shoot you." He said trying to put on a show of being tough but then he realized he slipped up and covered his mouth.

"Haha thank you officer." The woman laughed and stepped back. "Now I will walk out of here and you will say nothing."

"OkayGUARDS SHE IS IN HERE IT IS" he said and pressed the button to open the door but she shot him and he fell back in his chair. She turn to the door and kick it open and the stormtroopers were coming.

"What the?!" they shouted but she shoot both of them and then run past them and she see another stormtrooper and he saw her and started shooting and she rolled behind some crates to reload.

"Shoot I need to get to my ship.." Then five more stormtroopers ran out behind her ship and shooting at the crates. Red blasters bolts flew all over and she ran shooting and got one stormtrooper but then the other throw grenade and it almost blow her up, sending her flying into the trees. As she stand they threw grenades at her ship and it exploded sending a great orange fireball into the sky and rocking the jungle. She look up and gritted her teeth and ran into the trees as the stormtroopers were shooting her. Bolts tore up the trees but they stopped "No she could be anywhere in there, call reinforcements." They left.

The girl kept running until she hit a bridge and crossed over, but then she fell over a branch and into path of a huge figure that turned and looked at her. It was as big as a house and very strong and green skinned and it looked down at her with a mean look as she looked up at him and she realized

IT WAS A RACNOR

and the racnor then roared at her and spit went everywhere. "Crap" she whisper and then roll out of the way and the racnor stomped towards her, but she was at the end of a bridge over a deep jungle ravene and there was no-where to go. She shot the racnor but it wasn't hurt and only roared at her and just while it started to grab her it suddenly fell died as its head came off. She only heard a woosh and a buzz and a slice before she looked up and saw a blue glow in the blood. She looked at the figure and he pulled his hood back.

".. Ki Mundi?"


End file.
